Sin interés alguno
by Viko W
Summary: Grell le dice a Ronald que no le interesan los niños. *shonen-ai*


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans, cuyo único objetivo es entretener.

**Advertencias:** ortografía y gramática. Shonen-ai.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin interés alguno**

Ronald torció la boca disgustado cuando William le informó, con aquel tono tan monótono, que una vez más trabajaría junto con Sutcliff. El encargo no era tan difícil, incluso él mismo podría llevarlo acabo. Pero según William, aun necesitaba aprender de sus superiores. Honestamente no le veía el caso ir con un shinigami que de protocolo no aplicaba ni un comino, sin embargo, no podía negar la eficacia con la que realizaba el trabajo. Aun así, objetó en contra y al final terminó caminando a regañadientes hasta la sala en donde se hallaba Grell. No es que no le agradara trabajar con él, de hecho le parecía bastante entretenido. Le gustaba la personalidad explosiva y voluble de su senpai. Y es allí en donde yacía el problema.

Lo pensó un par de minutos antes de girar la perilla de la sala de estancia. Seguramente estaría limándose las uñas, vociferando lo hermoso que Sebastián lucía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verlo. _Tsk_. ¿Qué tenía de bueno un demonio? No eran más que criaturas sumamente despreciables, especialmente _Sebas-chan_. Inspiró profundo, calmándose hasta parecer natural. Fresco y jovial como aparentaba ser. Entonces abrió la puerta. Eric, que se hallaba descansándose sobre el blanco sofá le echó una mirada burlona. Ronald fingió no darse cuenta. Slingby tenía algo en contra de la actitud afeminada de Grell. Más concretamente, con el factor Grell. Pero era bien sabido que meterse con el shinigami rojo significaba vérselas con su guadaña. Y nadie, nadie quería estar cerca de esa arma tan ingeniosamente modificada. Por esa razón, incluso Eric, prefería fastidiarlo a él y a todo aquel que fuese subordinado de Sutcliff. Paró de pensar en aquel sujeto, no valía la pena discutir con alguien tan cerrado de mente.

—No está.

Knox echó un vistazo rápido y Eric se echó a reír.

—¿No escuchaste?

—No me hables. —gruñó dando media vuelta y se colocó ambas manos entre los bolsillos.

—Últimamente lo buscas mucho, ¿podría ser que tú también…?

—Spears me asigna encargos con él, ¿tienes algún problema?

—¿Los tienes tú? —bromeó. Ronald afiló la mirada.

—Madura, Slingby.

Salió dando un portazo. Vaya cabrón, no perdía la oportunidad.

Siguió por todo el pasillo hasta otra pequeña sala en donde generalmente Grell se dedicaba a ojear revistas. Hizo una expresión nerviosa. Comenzaba a saber más sobre él que de alguna chica linda, pero eso sólo se debía al cumulo de situaciones ligadas con el trabajo que desempeñaba con Grell. Nada más. Recientemente la gente se moría en cantidades exorbitantes por causas no-naturales que en el pasado. De hecho, se moría incluso por ridiculeces. Ni siquiera en el 1800 había tantas defunciones como hasta esa fecha. El siglo XXI aun le resultaba un tanto inquietante. Todo giraba a prisa y los shinigamis apenas tenían tiempo para festejar. Suspiró desganado y entró a la salita. Grell tampoco estaba allí. Chasqueó la lengua, ¿en donde estaría?

—¿Ronald?

Tuvo un ligero sobresalto y de inmediato se volteó. Grell tenía una expresión aburrida y las manos situadas alrededor de la cintura.

—Senpai, lo estaba buscando—dijo aliviado cerrando la puerta tras de sí y luego agregó—. Nunca creí decirlo pero sería bueno que se consiguiera un móvil.

—¿En verdad? —elevó una ceja y poco después cerró los ojos con cierto malhumor—Déjame adivinar, ¿Will nos ha asignado un nuevo encargo? ¡Qué molesto!

Rió nerviosamente.

—Este mes ha estado repleto de trabajo. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de salir con chicas. Las recepcionistas han comenzado a quejarse de la ausencia de este galán.—Ronald fanfarroneó de manera inconsciente y al ver la expresión de Sutcliff se mordió la lengua.

Grell hizo un silencio antes de suspirar.

—Sí, ha sido bastante atareado. Tampoco he podido ver a Sebas-chan estos días.

Knox al principio hizo un gesto reprobatorio. ¿Cómo alguien podría sentirse deprimido por no verle? ¡Eran tan repulsivo!... un minuto, ¿había dicho que…? Abrió los ojos grandes.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó sorprendido e inesperadamente, feliz. Pronto se calificó de estúpido. ¿Y a él que le importaba si su senpai lo veía o no? Carraspeó dando medio paso hacia atrás—Lo siento... en todo caso no debería verse afectado por algo así.

Grell le sonrió agitando la mano.

—Oh, descuida. No es nada. Me alegra que te preocupes por los sentimientos de esta mujer delicada y sensible.

—¿Delicada?

—¡Por supuesto! Sino, ¿de qué otra forma habría capturado la atención de Sebas-chan? —explicó adquiriendo una pose coqueta.

Ronald entrecerró los ojos.

—No creo que eso pueda ser del todo cierto. —murmuró.

—¡Sebas-chan! ¿Puedes escuchar a esta doncella? ¡Mi corazón se incendia con el ardiente deseo de verte! ¡Todo mi ser!

—Avísame cuando termines con esto. Iré a dar un paseo lejos.

—Mmm~, vaya insensible. ¿Entonces…?—se cruzó de brazos—¿Quién va a morirse ahora?

(…)

—Esto es denigrante. —Grell exprimió su larga cabellera. Estaba empapado.

Ronald salió de la piscina tosiendo. Había tragado algo de agua al caer y de no haber sido por los excelentes reflejos de su superior, habría caído de narices sobre su guadaña. Agradecía eso.

—Al menos tenemos el alma. —comentó desde el suelo, sacudiendo sus gafas.

—¡La próxima vez me aseguraré de cortarle las piernas al infeliz que debamos llevarnos! —sentenció dejándose caer sobre una silla de playa—¡Tch! Incluso mis hermosos zapatos…

—No ha estado tan mal. Hace calor. —sonrió intentando animarlo. Grell lo miró escéptico y se quitó la gabardina roja.

—Debo lucir espantoso.

No, no realmente. La última vez que lo vio así fue en aquel barco cuando lucharon contra Undertaker y al igual que en aquel tiempo, Grell lucía bien. Era delgado y el cabello, dividido en varios mechones pesados debido al agua, lo hacían lucir menos enérgico. El rojo rabioso se veía ahora apagado y de algún modo que Knox no podía explicar, Grell parecía lindo. Menos peligroso y accesible. Pronto cayó en cuenta de aquellos pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡¿Ronald, qué rayos?! ¡Ugh!

—Lo-lo siento, tenía agua en los oídos.

—Ese no es motivo para sacudirse igual que un perro. —refutó arrojándole la gabardina— Haz algo de provecho y quita el exceso de agua. Nos iremos apenas me seque un poco. Si Will quiere ponerme más trabajo tendrá que esperar hasta que me de un buen baño. Una mujer como yo no puede andar por allí en tal estado.

Ronald se puso de pie y comenzó a exprimir el atuendo rojo. Llevaba años, más de un centenario trabajando como Shinigami y aun no tenía la experiencia suficiente para ser visto como un profesional. Gruñó empleando más fuerza.

—¿Cuándo podré trabajar por mi cuenta?

—No lo sé. Quizás cuando dejes de comportarte como un chiquillo. —y al termino estornudó de forma graciosa. El otro se rió y estornudó también pasado unos segundos.

Ambos se miraron para luego comenzar a toser y Grell se levantó de un salto.

—¡Es el peor día! —tosió un poco y se cubrió la boca—Primero tenemos que ir por un imbécil suicida que se tira de un doceavo piso, luego caemos dentro de una piscina y ahora estoy resfriado. ¡De lo peor! ¡Y ni siquiera he visto a mi pequeño Sebas-chan! ¡Tanta mala suerte no lo vale!

Ronald se sintió molesto con aquella última línea.

—Tener tan mal humor por un motivo como ese no tiene justificación—comentó haciendo un mohín desdeñoso—. ¿Ver a 'Sebas-chan'? ¡Ni siquiera es tan guapo!

—¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo…? ¿Uh? —lo pensó un instante. Sonrió mostrando su afilada hilera de dientes y endulzó la voz— Oh, Ronald~, ¿podría ser que estás celoso? No imaginé que guardaras esa clase de sentimientos por tu superior.

La piel se le erizó cuando le vio hacerle un guiño.

—¡De ningún modo! ¡Sólo lo dije porque me parece una tontería desear ver a un demonio! —chilló y exprimió con mucha más fuerza—Especialmente Sebastián Michaelis. ¡De lo peor!

Grell se soltó a reír sujetándose el estómago.

—¡¿Qué es lo que resulta tan gracioso?!

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero logró controlarse. Se incorporó limpiándose unas lagrimillas y extendiéndole la mano pidió le devolviera la gabardina. Ronald lo miró aun molesto mientras que el segundo le sonreía aun divertido.

—Lo dicho: aun un niño. —Grell lo miró dulcemente, se inclinó sobre él y con los nudillos le golpeó con suavidad la frente—Hiciste mi día, Knox. Pero descuida, no tengo ningún interés en los niños. Lo siento.

Ronald se echó para atrás nerviosamente y un momento más tarde recuperó la postura.

—Hmm—se encogió de hombros—, me alegra escuchar eso.

—¡Lo que digas! —sonrió ampliamente colocándose la gabardina. Giró sobre sus talones y en una fracción de segundo se hallaba sobre el balcón del tercer piso sosteniendo su guadaña—¿Qué sucede Ronald? ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el rato? Aun tenemos trabajo por hacer. —y saltó hasta el próximo edificio.

Le vio alejarse y una vez que hubo una distancia considerable entre ellos, tomó su guadaña y empezó a seguirle.

… ¿un niño? Ronald se sintió ofendido. Alzó la vista y enfocó al shinigami. La larga cabellera roja se había secado y el sol la hacía brillar rabiosamente. El rostro empezó a escocerle. Cerró los ojos y sus pies tocaron el techo del edificio. Era una locura. Simplemente no podía ocurrir. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Grell estaba de pie sobre la cúpula de una iglesia. La luz lo iluminó mientras lo llamaba con la mano.

Inspiró profundo y se frotó la cara. Ronald dio un salto sin despegar los ojos de la alta y delgada figura roja que le gritaba impaciente. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada.

"_Maldición…"_

—¡Qué rápido! Me dejaste atrás.—dijo una vez estuvo cerca. Grell lo ignoró clavando la motosierra en el concreto y se colocó las manos tras la cabeza.

La mirada lánguida, fija en el horizonte atrapó la atención de Knox. Lucía como si estuviese por decirle…

—… Me pregunto, ¿en dónde podrá estar mi Sebas-chan?

Nada.

Grell debía tener queso fundido en lugar de cerebro. ¡Eso! De otra forma no podría explicar el motivo por el que se sintiera atraído por tipos como Sebastián o William. Se retorció graciosamente lleno de coraje sin que el susodicho pudiese verlo. ¡Maldición! Se sujetó la cabeza fuertemente. ¡Exigiría trabajar solo de ahora en adelante! ¡Y jamás, jamás volver a ver a Sutcliff! ¡Entonces volvería a ser _normal_!

"… _Seh, claro."_

Inhaló profundo y en silencio parando con el drama. Se acomodó los lentes y masajeó su cuello mientras sus orbes enfocaban a Grell.

Era estúpido e irracional, pero aquella era su debilidad de _muerte._

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:** Es la primera vez que manejo a estos personajes. Para ser honesta me consta que no los he empleado bien. Pienso que Ronald me ha quedado muy OoC, Grell por otra parte, quizás haya quedado más decente, pero igual sigo inconforme. La pareja me agrada, sería lindo que Knox mostrara interés en él, aunque fuese ligero y que Grell no lo notara o sencillamente –como en el fic- no lo tomara en cuenta por la diferencia de edades y madurez emocional. Me gustan los sentimientos unilaterales.

No creo escribir más sobre ellos en el futuro debido al poco conocimiento que tengo de ambos –además no lograron _engancharme _bien-. Aun así, ¡ojalá hubiese más fics de este par!


End file.
